Flyer chains of this kind, which are chiefly used as load chains in fork-lift trucks, are known having any desired combination and number of chain link plates per chain link. In a flyer chain disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift 3 402 102 links consisting of plastics material are integrated as a separate component between the link plates of the chain links. On one side, transverse to the longitudinal axis of the link pin, these plastic links have exposed surfaces projecting relative to the chain links. As a result, during the unavoidable swinging or tilting of the chain it is not the chain links but the link plates of plastics material projecting relative to them that strike against the piston rod of a hydraulic cylinder. This is because the lifting fork of a fork-lift truck is adjusted by means of a hydraulic cylinder which reversibly loads the driving chain, formed as a flyer chain, which is guided over deflection rollers. The protective link plates with their exposed surfaces projecting transversely to the longitudinal axis of the link pins ensure that even a chain that is greatly tilted or twisted still strikes the neighbouring component to be protected, such as the piston rod of a hydraulic cylinder, with a link plate of plastics material. However, with this known flyer chain, damage to the supply lines which slide over the chain, such as in particular hydraulic hoses, cannot be prevented, as they rub and wear against the metallic outer surfaces of the chain links that face them.